


Part Three - London

by doctor_badass, sweaterstiel



Series: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Parentlock, Superwholock, Superwhomerlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_badass/pseuds/doctor_badass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterstiel/pseuds/sweaterstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London. It seems like such a great place, especially so to attract people like Sherlock and John and the Doctor, and Mithya Pendragon wants to find the appeal for herself. Quite unintentionally, she runs into some familiar friends and adventures are had. But with the prophecy looming around Mithya and Jophiel, things cannot remain nice and easy forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was posted so long after Part Two! Hope you enjoyed it. Part Four is still in progress of being written so I'm not sure when exactly it'll be up.

His headaches were worsening. It all started about a month ago. First there were the tiny flashes of images when he closed his eyes for longer than two seconds. Just random scenes. Just his imagination. Or so it had seemed.  After about a week of this they started happening when he wasn’t closing his eyes. And they were no longer just brief images. Whole scenes developed before his eyes and they were frighteningly vivid. He didn’t think anything of them until they started coming true.

He stared writing everything down. Every scene and every image was charted in one of the boy’s many notebooks. He kept track of which ones came to pass. They all did.

It might have been bearable had it not been for the headaches. Each time he had an episode, a searing headache would accompany it. The stronger the vision, the stronger the headache.

Most sixteen-year-old boys worried about school or girls or what party they would go to that weekend. But Chase Ashbury had deceptive angels, the battle between light and dark, and the future of the world on his mind.

He woke up with the worst headache he had ever had that night. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears and he quickly moved his hands to cover them but it did no good. His eyes squinted shut as he braced the oncoming episode. Images rushed through his mind at a fast pace, awful images. Scenes that made him more scared than he had ever been before. He screamed as the vision ended. It was a long scream, a sad and scared scream. His eyes remained shut and his hands remained pressed against his ears.

“Chase!” the boy’s father called from down the hall. “Chase?” The door to his room opened and his father rushed to his bedside. The boy did not move. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Suddenly the boy snapped his eyes open and removed his hands from over his ears. He looked directly at his father.

“Jophiel Winchester and Mithya Pendragon’s trials are almost here.” His voice shook. “They are doomed to fail. The prophecy does not lie.”


	2. It Might've Been October or November

Mithya Pendragon strode through the great halls of the castle of Camelot with purpose. She had one destination in mind and meant to reach it as quickly as she could. She turned a corner and burst into the council chamber, not bothering to stop and politely apologize for her outburst to the several shocked faces such as what was expected of her. Mithya walked straight up to her father, Arthur Pendragon, and finally stopped in her stride.

“Where is it?” she demanded. Arthur looked up at Mithya with an extremely embarrassed look upon his face. He quickly glanced around to the council members, all of whom were staring intently at the king and his daughter.

“Apologize for interrupting the council,” he whispered furiously to her.

“Tell me where it is. I want it,” Mithya insisted, standing unmoving with her eyes glued to her father’s. Arthur sighed for he knew this stubborn side to his daughter and realized she would not do what he asked.

“Mith, how am I supposed to tell you where to find something when you haven’t even told me what it is you’re looking for?” the king asked, almost with a groan.

“Oh,” Mithya said. The thought of actually saying what it was that she was looking for hadn’t even crossed her mind. Mithya sometimes dreamed she could just communicate telepathically, avoiding many an awkward situation, and she often grew frustrated with the fact that she couldn’t. Well except for the Druids, but that wasn’t the point. “Yes, sorry. Um that ‘phone’ thing that the Doctor gave you. I need it, where is it?”

Arthur looked a bit surprised. “Right here,” he started, pulling the small device from around his belt. Mithya reached for it, but he pulled up short, holding the phone up by his head. “But the Doctor gave it to us for emergencies. I’m to use it only if we absolutely need his help.”

“I _do_ need his help! Absolutely!” Mithya exclaimed with a huff and quickly reached up and grabbed the phone out of her father’s hand. As she began to call the Doctor, Arthur once again glanced around to the still stunned council members.

“Council is dismissed,” he mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. The several men quickly bustled out of the large room. Arthur sat back in his chair and watched as his daughter paced back and forth, waiting for odd time traveler to pick up.

“Hello?” finally came the voice from the other side of the line. “Arthur? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“No, it’s Mithya,” she corrected, stopping her pacing.

“Mithya? What’s wrong?” the Doctor’s voice said, sounding slightly confused.

“I realized something and I need your help,” she began. “You must come and get me immediately.” Arthur suddenly looked up at Mithya. He looked as if he was about to protest, but Mithya quickly glared at him and raised her hand to stop him. He reluctantly settled back into his chair sporting a very frustrated look.

“Why? What is it?” the Doctor questioned.

“I’ve never been to London!” she exclaimed, sounding as if this was of the utmost importance.

“What?” came the Doctor’s voice, now sounding completely confused.

“Well I’ve heard about it from Molly and Hamish. They live there, you’ve been there several times, and I just figured that if it attracts people like Sherlock and John and you than I must take a visit.” There was a brief silence after her explanation. Arthur was frozen in his chair, eyes narrowed as he contemplated his daughter’s desire to visit the future city.

“London?” the Doctor questioned in a low voice, and then suddenly sounding very excited, “ _London_! Yes, of course! I’ll be there soon, meet me outside in the courtyard.” Mithya quickly ended the call and began to run out of the council chamber.

“Mithya, wait!” Arthur called after her, rising from the chair. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to London!” she said.

“You cannot just leave,” Arthur started, slowly advancing toward his daughter.

“Watch me,” Mithya stated in an even tone. Arthur raised an eyebrow and Mithya sighed. “This is the T.A.R.D.I.S. we’re talking about! I’ll be back before you know it. It’ll seem like five minutes. Just five minutes alright?” She stared at her father, working her best puppy dog eyes.

Arthur sighed, giving in to Mithya’s plea. “Fine. Explore for a bit, but don’t take too long and be careful.” Mithya flashed a huge smile and ran to her father to hug him quickly before turning on her feet and sprinting out of the room.

Halfway down the hallway she heard the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialize outside. She ran as fast as she could manage while kicking off the horrid shoes Arthur insisted she wear and hoisting up one of her equally horrid dresses. The Doctor was waiting in the courtyard as promised and Mithya didn’t break her run until she was inside staring at the control panel.  The door shut behind her as the Doctor entered and walked up to stand beside her. His smile was light and soft, but his eyes showed brimming excitement.

“London, eh? How about the 21st century….” He made his way to the controls but then stopped to look at Mithya. “Well you can’t very well go wandering the streets in that dress.”

Mithya glanced down at the long red thing she was currently wearing. As much as she would’ve loved not to wear it, she didn’t have anything else. “What am I supposed to do? It’s not like I have anything suitable.”

The Doctor smiled. “Ah, but I do.” With a wink he gestured towards an area of the T.A.R.D.I.S. “Wardrobe’s over there. Pick anything labeled under ‘21st century.’ Try something simple, I don’t know which year we’ll land in.” Mithya nodded and hurried towards where the Doctor had motioned, eager to shed the dress that she so hated, leaving the control panel behind.

She emerged minutes later, wearing a simple outfit composed of black boots, a pair of jeans, and a plain white tank top that was currently hidden under a black coat. “We’re here,” the Doctor said. “London. 21st century. I’m not sure which year it is, but that doesn’t really matter.” Mithya smiled and wondered if she could somehow find Molly and Hamish, wondering how old they’d be since she didn’t know what year it was or even what year Molly and Hamish lived in. “Are you ready?” the Doctor urged.

“Absolutely,” Mithya replied. The Doctor opened the door and together they stepped outside.

Mithya was immediately hit with a gust of cold air that brushed over her face and tussled her hair in a way that was rather pleasant. She stuck her hands in her coat pockets, closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the foggy sky.

“It’s October, I think. Maybe November…” the Doctor noted.

Mithya smiled and looked at him. “Doctor, I love it! Thank you!” She wrapped him in a hug, melting into her happy feelings and the cold breeze.

“Anytime,” he said and they pulled apart. “But you haven’t even seen the best bits yet.” He glanced up the street and laughed, a strange smile forming on his lips. “Funny…” he mumbled to himself, quiet enough so that Mithya didn’t hear.

“All in good time,” Mithya replied. She looked around and adjusted to the fact that she was no longer in Camelot. Far, far from it actually. She looked back to the Doctor. “Look, I appreciate you bringing me here and all, but you can go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. you know. I can handle myself.”

He narrowed his eyes at her and glanced briefly to the blue box. “Are you sure? Really, I could stay with you.”

“No, I want to do this alone. Plus I’m sure someone somewhere sometime needs you to save them about now,” she finished with a light chuckle.

“Alright well do you still have Arthur’s phone?” the Doctor asked, and Mithya pulled on hand out of her coat pocket holding up the item in question. “Good. Call me when you’re ready to go back home, or if you need anything.”

“I will,” Mithya assured him.

The Doctor stepped back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and opened the door, turning around to face the girl still standing on the sidewalk. “Be careful, will you?” he added.

Mithya laughed. “Of course! Now go already, you’re beginning to sound like my father. The annoying one, not the great sorcerer.” The Doctor smiled and then disappeared inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mithya stood still and watched as it vanished off to who knows where or when. She sighed, brushing the hair out of her face and she examined up and down the sidewalk she was standing on. There appeared to be a number of apartments and shops. She turned to look at the store she was standing in front of, looking up to read the sign. _Speedy’s Sandwich Bar and Café_. Mithya shrugged and thought maybe she could go for some food, but then sighed because she didn’t have any money. She considered how much she could actually do without money, and just as she was thinking about whether or not she should call the Doctor, the flat door just to her left opened.

“It was so nice seeing you all, we could really use the time off.” Mithya froze where she stood when she saw the two figures that had emerged from the building and the one that was standing in the doorway. _It couldn’t be_ , she thought. But then again with the time period she was now in…it very well could be.

“Yeah the monsters of America finally decided to give us a freaking break after all these years.” Another voice. Just as familiar to Mithya as the last.

“You’re welcome anytime,” said the figure in the doorway. Mithya knew that figure. She knew all of them. “Count yourselves lucky that you came at a time when we weren’t in the middle of a case. The flat can get a bit…disorganized to say the least.”

Suddenly a fourth figure pushed her way out of the door. “Look, I love you guys and all, but we’re probably going to see you tomorrow and I really want to get back to the hotel and change my shirt. Hamish spilled some sort of fluid from one of his experiments on me and I’m not even sure what it is, but a human finger had been sitting in it so I-“ she stopped abruptly, having walked into the sidewalk and seen Mithya staring. The girl’s eyes widened as she looked at the other girl frozen in front of the café. The three adults now turned and looked as well, similar expressions of shock and disbelief forming on their faces.

Jophiel Winchester took a step forward. “Mithya?”


	3. London Sucks

Jo was staring at Mithya Pendragon. She had to be. This girl looked exactly like her. But Mithya lived in medieval times and this was the 21st century. By what means could her friend have come here if not by the T.A.R.D.I.S., which was nowhere in sight? Plus the girl in front of her was wearing jeans and a moderately stylish black coat. It couldn’t be Mithya. It was impossible. But this girl’s _face_ …. “What the hell…” Dean mumbled from behind her. Her fathers were probably thinking the same things she was.

“Jo!” the girl exclaimed, as if snapping out of some sort of trance. “I can’t believe it’s you!” she ran towards Jophiel, hugging her briefly before breaking apart again. “I thought maybe I’d find Molly and Hamish, but I never could’ve hoped to run into you here!”

Jo was still stunned and continued to stare at the girl who claimed to be Mithya. “Hey um…how…”

“Oh sorry this must be really weird for you,” Mithya started apologetically, suddenly looking to her right to see Dean, Cas, and John now advancing towards them. She shifted nervously, picking at her coat, suddenly feeling very out of place.

Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion. “I don’t understand. You are Mithya Pendragon and this is not your time.”

Mithya stuttered, “I know. I –“

“The only way you could have come here would be with the Doctor, but I don’t see the T.A.R.D.I.S…. Unless it was the angels. What would they want with you….”

“You’re drifting off, Cas,” Dean said, nudging him gently. The angel shook his head and turned to Dean, giving him a weak half smile.

“Okay so we all have questions, but we should probably make our way back to the hotel so we’re not all just standing out on the sidewalk in the cold.” Jo turned suggestively at her fathers.

“Finally!” Dean sighed. He turned towards John who looked slightly hurt. “It’s nice seeing you guys, but I don’t like it here. Too cold and everything seems so proper.” He said the last few words in a terrible British accent, ending the sentence with a wink at John, causing them all to smile briefly.

“Right,” Cas said. “I’ll get a cab.” He walked to the side of the street and waved over a taxi that was coming their way.

“So on that very strange turn of events…” John started, smiling at Mithya. “We’ll see you tomorrow, I suppose.” Dean nodded and John made his way back into 221B. “Hamish, I don’t know what it is that you spilled on Jophiel but it better not still be out by the time I get up these stairs!” John called as he shut the door.

Mithya laughed. “It’ll be nice to see them again,” she said as she followed the Winchesters into the taxi that had pulled up on the side of the street.

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” Jo replied as they settled down and pulled away from Baker Street. “As much as I love that child, Hamish can be such a smart ass and his ego has no leash. But hey, Molly is pretty wonderful.” Mithya smiled. It really would be nice to see the Watson kids again.

“I enjoy being on vacation and all, but I’m really glad we only have two days left here,” Dean said as he leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head. Cas snorted from the front seat. “What? It’s always so damn cold and everyone’s all smug with their accents and crap.” There was a brief silence as the cabbie driver glanced up into the mirror to glare at Dean, who simply smiled and waved. The driver reluctantly turned back to the road with a sigh and a shake of his head.

“Everyone’s so smug? Accents sound funny to you? Does that include the Watsons?” Jo teased. “Or even Mithya!” She nudged her friend who after a brief thought, scowled. “I mean, she may live in,” she paused, looking at the cabbie driver, “ _Camelot_ ,” she said in a whisper. “But I guess that was medieval England and she still has the accent so…”

Dean glanced upward, feigning thought. “Well Sherlock and Hamish maybe.” They all laughed. “Nah, I guess they’re exceptions.”

“We are in England, you know,” Jo continued. “People are supposed to talk like that. They probably think you look smug with your cheesy smile and stupid American accent.” Dean scowled and Cas laughed.  Jo saw the reflection of the cabbie driver smiling in the mirror. Cas turned around in his seat to face the three sitting in the back.

“So, by what means did you come here?” he said to Mithya.

“Oh right,” she started. “Yeah I came with the Doctor.”

“Okay so where is he? Where’s the T.A.R.D.I.S.?” Jo questioned. Mithya glanced nervously to the cabbie driver. “Don’t worry, I think he tuned out after I made my father look like an idiot.” It was true. The driver now had earbuds in and was listening to some sort of bad jazz by the sound of it. Dean’s eyebrows scrunched up in mild anger, but Mithya continued with her story before he could say anything.

“I figured he had better places to be and told him that he could leave.”

“So, he ditched you?” Jo teased.

“No, more like he dropped me off,” Mithya countered, smiling.

“So the angels weren’t involved?” Cas asked.

“Nope. Just a madman with a box.” Cas looked relieved and Jo knew why. If the angels had brought Mithya here then they would know where Jo was and what she was. And if they knew that, well, they’d surely be planning to kill her. Couldn’t have a Nephil running rampant.

“Alright, so why are you here?” Jo continued, hoping to get her mind off of the angels.

“I was bored,” Mithya stated.

“You travelled through time to come to 21st century London of all places because you were…bored?” Jo laughed.

“Will was at a training session, my sorcerer dad went off to check on the dragons and wouldn’t let me come, and my other dad wouldn’t let me go into the woods.”

“So London?”

Mithya sighed, tired of having to explain herself. “Molly and Hamish live here. The Doctor visits all the time. There must be something wonderful about the place.”

Dean laughed. “Let me know when you find it,” he said with a smirk.

It was then that the cab pulled up in front of the little hotel that the Winchesters were staying at. The four passengers piled out quickly, glad to get out of the cab because it smelled vaguely of the cabbie driver’s lunch from several hours earlier.

“Believe me this is an upgrade from the cheap motels we usually stay at,” Jo said to Mithya as they walked through the door to the lobby, glancing around at the small room. “It may be small, but at least the paint isn’t chipping and the sink actually works.” She winked as they boarded the elevator and headed up to the third floor.

“No, I like it. I’m all too used to luxurious accommodations, being a princess and all,” Mithya said with a shrug. “Honestly, it can get annoying.”

“Princess,” Jo repeated. “Weird, it’s like I know Will is a prince, but I forget that you’re a princess. You’re just like some girl who happens to be related to the king.”

“Um, thanks?” Mithya said as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the poorly lit hallway. Upon entering the small hotel room, Jo immediately flopped down on her bed. She sat up abruptly once remembering her original desire to leave the Watsons’, and began to rifle through her old black duffle bag for a clean shirt.

“Who’s hungry?” Dean suggested with a clap of his hands. “I heard that the room service has pie!” 


	4. Hamish Watson Is Better Than You In Every Way

Despite having slept on the floor the previous night, resulting in a slightly sore back, Mithya was full of energy and excitement to adventure around London. Jophiel had protested Mithya’s decided sleeping arrangement, but considering that there were only two twin-sized beds and Dean and Cas were squeezed together enough, sharing was not an option. So Mithya let Jo have the bed, since she wasn’t actually supposed to be there anyway, but it took Mithya to set up her bed on the floor and stubbornly lay down before Jo would shut up about it.

They left relatively early in the morning to return to 221B Baker Street. Mithya had no idea what the adults planned on doing, but she fully intended on leaving and exploring around, preferably with Jo, Hamish, and Molly. It had been awhile since the last time she had seen the Watson kids, on Molly’s thirteenth birthday, and even longer since they first met that day in Camelot when they were all trapped in a cave and had nearly died. Mithya smiled because despite everything, things had been so simple between all of them.

Thinking about her past adventures, Mithya turned towards Jophiel, wondering what her friend was thinking about. She was surprised to find the other girl oddly fixated on something outside the taxi window. Mithya followed the direction of Jo’s gaze to find the sidewalk ahead completely empty except for a man in a gray suit. He was facing the road and appeared to be staring ahead at nothing. Confused, Mithya continued to stare at him, and as the taxi passed the point where he was standing, Jophiel finally broke her stare and shook her head, exhaling a bit too loudly.  Mithya turned her head and looked back at the sidewalk, only to find that the man had vanished. She turned back around, now not only confused but also a bit worried, and fiddled with her hands in silence.

Upon arriving at the flat on Baker Street, Mithya was greeted with a hug from Molly that nearly knocked her off her feet.

“Dad told us that you had come, but I didn’t really believe him,” Molly said, grinning widely. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Mithya replied, smiling sadly and wishing that she lived in this time period so that she could see her friends whenever she wished. “Still thirteen?” she asked, receiving a puzzled look from Molly. “It’s just – I don’t know which year I’m in, or the one I was in on your birthday so…” Mithya drifted off, finding it hard to explain herself. But Molly understood.

“Yeah, still thirteen. Last time I saw you was about six months ago. Too long if you’d ask me,” she smiled sweetly and gestured for them to come inside, proceeding to lead them upstairs.

Sherlock and John were in the living room and greeted Dean and Cas, gesturing for the two to sit and talk. Molly led Mithya and Jo over to the kitchen, where Hamish was fiddling with a microscope. The young boy looked up when they entered and gave a wry half smile.

“Ladies,” he said with a nod. Then turning to look at Mithya, “Nice to see you again oh magical one.” Mithya smiled and closed her hands together, only to whisper something that sounded ancient into them and then open them to release a blue butterfly. It flapped around for a moment before disappearing out of the kitchen. Hamish laughed and then turned to Jophiel. “Good to see you too actually,” he started. “Look, sorry about yesterday. Sometimes my experiments can get a little… out of hand.”

Molly scoffed. “Yeah, _that’s_ an understatement.” Hamish turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

“No kidding!” Jo added. “What even was that stuff that you spilled on me yesterday?”

“Well-“ Hamish started.

“Never mind, I really don’t want to know,” Jo interrupted with a disgusted shake of her head. Hamish smiled his little half grin again and then looked from Jo to Mithya.

“I assume you don’t want to spend all day in this flat so what’s the plan?” he asked, jumping off the chair he had been previously occupying and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Honestly I have no idea. I just figured we could wander the streets and perhaps stumble upon an adventure of sorts,” Mithya stated simply. “You guys can navigate or something,” she added, looking at Hamish and Molly.

“Sounds good,” Molly replied. “There is this great library not too far from here and maybe we could go or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, library’s good but I have something we must do first,” Jo said, excitement rising in her voice.

“And what’s that?” Hamish asked, eyes widening in anticipation.

“Well your parents are detectives,” Jo started, taking a turn to look at each of her friends’ faces. “So I was thinking… we solve a murder mystery!” Molly and Mithya had shocked faces while Hamish was chucking and clapping.

“Now I like this idea!” he exclaimed. Molly and Mithya looked at each other.

“We’re in,” said Mithya with a wide smile. The four of them quickly bustled out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” came John’s voice from the living room. They turned around slowly.

“Out,” said Molly.

“Out?” repeated John with a raised eyebrow.

“Walking. We’ll be back later,” she tried.

Hamish sighed loudly. “Oh come on! Let’s just go before we miss all the good murders!” He opened the door and ran down.

“Murders?” Dean said from behind them. Mithya just caught his confused face and Sherlock’s pleased smile before Jo closed the door behind them.

The four started walking down the street quickly, thankfully not pursued by their parents. Perhaps Castiel and Sherlock trusted them more than Dean and John appeared to.

“Why haven’t I asked this before?” Molly said to herself then looked up at Mithya. “Where’s Will?

“Yeah,” Hamish added. “Where is that sword-flingin’ pal of ours?”

Mithya rolled her eyes. “Training session last I saw of him,” she replied. “I came alone.”

“Well darn, it’d be nice to see him again,” Molly said with a shrug.

“I’m sure you will soon enough,” Mithya said. “He’s been a bit pissy because I keep traveling without him. So even if I weren’t planning on inviting him next time, he’d probably force me to take him anyway.” Molly smiled widely. She and Will had seemed to form quite a bond after being trapped alone together in that cave. The two had become like best friends, and hadn’t left each other’s side when they all went travelling with the Doctor for Molly’s birthday. This made Mithya happy because despite being a prince, Will didn’t have many friends. He thought most people were either too annoying or complete asses. Frankly, Mithya felt so too. The royal prats they had to hang out with were completely awful to say the least.

But here she was with her three favorite people besides her fathers and her brother, wandering the streets of a place far out of her time. _But I suppose I’ve been farther,_ she thought, thinking back to the last time she travelled in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mithya shook her head. No. She wasn’t going to think about what happened last time.

“Hey what’s up?” Jo asked her with raised eyebrows.

“Nothing I just-“ Mithya smiled lightly. “This. London. It’s nice. Simple.”

Jophiel looked around the streets. “Yeah, plain and easy huh?”

“Right,” Mithya responded, knowing that Jo was thinking the same thing she was. Last time they traveled together, on New Earth, there was that prophecy… Mithya chuckled awkwardly. How many times had she told herself that she wasn’t going to think about it?

Suddenly Hamish stopped and removed an earpiece from his ear. He turned to face the three girls who were now watching him intently.

“So I’ve been tapping into the police radio-“ he started before being interrupted.

“God, Hamish, I’ve missed you!” Mithya said with a laugh.

“ _So I’ve been tapping into the police radio_ ,” he tried again, “and there’s a possible case up the street to the right. They say it’s a suicide, but it’s never _just_ a bloody suicide is it? So do you want to check it out?”

“Hell yeah I want to check it out!” Jo exclaimed.

“I second that,” said Mithya with a half smile. Hamish grinned, spun on his feet, and then led them up the street and to the right. Police cars soon came into view as well as several officers and detectives bustling in and out of a seemingly ordinary house. Hamish did not break his stride and walked right up to the yellow caution tape, then under it, as if he had done this before. Mithya reckoned he probably had. The four only got a few steps away from the tape when an officer rushed up to stop them.

“Whoa there!” he yelled as he jogged towards them, holding his hand out to stop them. “You can’t be here, this is a crime scene.”

“Yeah we know it’s a crime scene,” Hamish agued, “that’s why we’re here.” The boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked the officer directly in the eye.

“Look, see that yellow tape?” the man started, already sounding very annoyed with Hamish. “You can’t cross it unless you are a police officer or a detective working for the police. You’re just a-“

“You’re new aren’t you?” Molly interrupted, walking to stand beside her brother.

“Excuse me?” the officer said, taken aback.

“Well he doesn’t know who we are so he must be new,” Hamish said in a tone of obviously feigned sorrow. “Hamish Watson. Not your ordinary kid.” He smiled an almost wicked smile and uncrossed his arms to extend a hand out to the very disgruntled officer, who shook it reluctantly.

“Molly Watson.” Molly introduced herself with a wave of her hand.

“They told me about your parents… Sherlock and John?” the man said timidly, still unable to shake Hamish’s stare. “They didn’t tell me about you.”

“Hmm,” Molly reflected, moving to walk past the officer towards the entrance to the house where she saw a familiar figure. She stopped when she was standing directly next to the man. “They should have.” She continued walking, followed by Hamish, Mithya, and Jophiel.

“What are you kids doing here?” said a figure that had appeared in the doorway to Molly and Hamish as the four of them approached.

“Lestrade!” Hamish called, smiling. “Heard you’d be here,” he said, waving up a stolen police radio and his earpiece. Lestrade sighed and didn’t look too surprised. In fact, he almost looked tired.

“Where’d you get that?” he questioned and held his hand out suggestively but Hamish simply tucked the device back into his pocket.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said quickly. “We need to get in.” Lestrade raised an eyebrow. Hamish sighed loudly and with utter annoyance. “There’s a murder to solve!” he exclaimed.

“It’s a suici-“ the man started, but Hamish interrupted.

“Please, like it’s ever just a suicide, Lestrade.” Hamish said, resting his hands on his hips.

“Um, yeah actually. People do commit suicide,” Lestrade retorted causing Hamish to frown. “And even if it was a murder, you’re not your fathers. You can’t just come in here and-“

“We really don’t have time for this right now you two,” Molly broke in, pushing past her brother and the man in the doorway. Once in the house she turned around to face them all. “Well come on now.” Mithya and Jophiel quickly ran inside, eager to act as detectives and solve a case. Hamish followed slower, pausing by Lestrade to narrow his eyes in a way that was almost threatening. The man shook his head and reluctantly walked in after the boy.

Molly led the way into the living room where some police officers were taking pictures and writing down notes. Mithya took a few glances around the room and to the body, eyes glowing gold for a brief moment. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud because mortals could be incredibly stupid sometimes. Her magic wasn’t everything, but it did allow her to notice what was wrong with the scene in front of her. She didn’t say anything though, because she knew how much Jophiel was looking forward to solving a case, and wanted to let her friend do it herself.

As Mithya figured out what happened, Jo had started to collect clues. Or at least attempted to. She circled the body on the floor, nodding to herself as if she knew what was going on. “The body has been here a while, huh?” she started, looking up at Lestrade who nodded. The body was anything but fresh and had most definitely died several days ago.

“Yeah,” Lestrade started, “We think-“

“Oh!” Hamish exclaimed. He had been staring at the scene for some time now. “But it’s obvious!” Everyone in the room was staring at Hamish with questioning faces, but he didn’t seem to notice. He looked up at Lestrade with an excited look on his face. “You are, in fact, dealing with a murder. You see-“

“Hamish! I thought I was going to-“ Jo tried to interrupt but to no avail.

“The body was dead days ago right? But you already know that,” he continued, not even acknowledging Jo, who now looked pretty mad. “Look at the knife wound – it’s fresh! And the way he’s holding it; most definitely staged. And look at the knife itself. It’s of poor make and judging by the look of this house, this man would be able to afford much better, making me believe that that knife is not his own.” Hamish paused to pick up a folded piece of paper that was lying next to the rug. He unfolded it and then handed it to Lestrade. “It was written on hotel paper. Must’ve slipped out of the murderer’s pocket. Bloody idiot. Go there and you should find him.”

Hamish left the house looking very pleased with himself, leaving everyone else motionless in shock. Mithya was nodding to herself as she followed him out the door, confirming every word he had said with what she had noticed when she first walked in. Molly shook her head in annoyance, for her brother had done this too many times to count, and then walked out after Mithya. Jo simply stood with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at where Hamish had disappeared out the door. She wore a look that was both annoyance and disappointment. She shook it off and finally left the house reluctantly after her friends. “The kid is too much like his father,” Lestrade mumbled as he led the officers out to go and track down the murderer.

“What the hell, Hamish?” Jo exclaimed as she joined her friends. The younger boy looked up at her like he didn’t understand why she was so mad at him.

“Oh,” he sighed as he suddenly realized what he had done. “Jophiel, sorry I can get a bit carried away and-“

“Never mind,” Jo said quickly. She then relaxed and resumed her usual composure. “Look I’m starving, let’s eat.” Then turning back towards Hamish with a sly smile. “You’re paying.”

“Fair enough,” he sighed. The four then headed back down the street to get a burger or something.


	5. Anything But Silence in the Library

“After this we can go to that library I was talking about,” Molly mumbled through a mouthful of milkshake. The others nodded and soon they headed out on the streets once again, now eager for a bit of relaxing time in a library after walking so much. Everyone was relieved when they finally approached it.

“We’re here,” Molly said with a grin. Mithya loudly breathed a sigh of relief, evoking a smile from Hamish. She turned towards Jophiel, but found her friend once again staring at a man on the other side of the road. He was dressed similar to the one she had seen that morning, but it was definitely a different man. Mithya looked from the man to Jophiel and then back again. But when she looked back the man had vanished. Just like that morning. Hamish and Molly didn’t seem to notice, it had all happened so quickly. Jo broke her gaze and turned towards the library, chuckling awkwardly.

“So are we going to go in?” she said. “I’m ready for a break from all this walking.” And with that, the four of them headed inside.

The library Molly had been talking about was huge. There were countless shelves, all very tall, containing a seemingly infinite amount of books. The ceiling was high, making the library seem all the larger. Mithya loved it from the moment she walked in. She loved libraries, and spent a lot of time in the one that was in the castle of Camelot. Jo felt a bit out of place at first, but she was also excited, having never been in a library for any purpose besides doing research on America’s latest monster.

“Hello Molly,” said the old woman at the main desk as they approached. She had a warm smile, and Molly smiled back sweetly.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Hudson. I didn’t know you were working here today…” Molly said as the four of them stopped at the main desk.

“Oh no I usually don’t,” the woman replied, “Just covering for a friend. Why, hello Hamish! I see you brought some friends,” she commented, looking past Molly to where Hamish, Mithya, and Jophiel stood.

“Yes,” Molly started. “This is Jophiel Winchester, she’s from America. And this is Mithya Pendragon, she’s from…um, up north.” Molly smiled uneasily through her lie, but Mrs. Hudson didn’t seem to notice.

“Pendragon, that’s odd. Just like in the Arthurian Legends. Did your parents change their names?” Mrs. Hudson questioned looking at Mithya.

“Um,” Mithya turned toward Hamish, not sure how to respond. The boy nodded his head quickly and Mithya turned back to the woman behind the desk. “Yes, name change. That’s what it is.”

“How funny,” the woman commented. “Well you four have a good time!”

“Thanks, Mrs. Hudson, we will,” Hamish said and let Molly lead them through the library.

“Oh Mithya, we simply must find you a copy of _The Once and Future King_ by T.H. White,” Molly said with a laugh as she scanned the rows of books.

“What’s that?” Mithya questioned, awed by the many titles on the many shelves.

“Only the story of your father,” Hamish chimed in, now eager to see what Mithya would think of the book. “You know, the king one. But the sorcerer one is in it as well.”

Mithya’s eyes widened. “Really? A book?” Hamish nodded. “Well…” Mithya breathed as she contemplated what the book would be like.

“Aha!” Molly exclaimed, pulling a thick paperback off a shelf. She handed it to Mithya. “Here you go. We can go sit at that table over there.” Molly led them to a small table where the four of them sat down. Hamish, Jo, and Molly inspected the books that the previous person had left on the table, while Mithya started into _The Once and Future King_. Mithya was a fast reader, and quickly read the first few pages before stopping.

“What is this?” she exclaimed, looking to her friends. “It is completely inaccurate!” Hamish and Jophiel laughed while Molly just grinned. “Arthur grew up in Camelot, “ she started, flipping through the pages, “And he didn’t meet Merlin until much later! And they were around the _same age_!”

“Keep going,” Hamish laughed. “This is hilarious!”

Mithya glared at him, but continued quickly flipping through the pages anyway. “Guinevere? But father doesn’t marry _her_ , he only courted her for a short time before he met Merlin! Who the hell came up with this crap?” she finished, using some language she had picked up from Jo and Hamish.

“Okay I think that’s enough,” Jo said still laughing a bit, closing the book and sliding it away from her friend who was staring rather resentfully at it.

“I bet Will and I aren’t even mentioned, are we?” Mithya questioned. Molly shook her head. “Dollopheads…”

Just then a boy walked up to their table and stood at the end, looking at them nervously. The four looked up with confused faces as the boy just stood there for a moment. “Mithya Pendragon and Jophiel Winchester?” he asked tentatively. The two girls looked at each other in shock and then nodded to the boy. He then turned briefly to Hamish and Molly. “You must be Hamish and Molly Watson,” he added.

“Okay who the bloody hell are you?” Hamish questioned uneasily, clearly expressing what the rest of them were thinking.

“My name is Chase Ashbury,” he said, nervously brushing some of his shaggy brown hair out of his face only to have it fall back over his forehead again. He faced Mithya and Jophiel once again. “You’re in danger. You have to choose the right path. It’ll be hard, but you still have a chance to save yourselves from your destiny.”

Mithya and Jo gaped at the boy, both suddenly forced to remember their time on New Earth with Casp and the prophecy. Hamish and Molly looked shocked and even more confused then they had been when Chase first showed up.

“So what exactly should we do?” Mithya said quietly, reluctantly accepting that she wouldn’t be able to just pretend that this wasn’t happening anymore.

“Hold up,” Hamish said still looking utterly confused. “Are you guys seriously not questioning this guy? What’s going on?” Chase shifted his feet uncomfortably and stared at the ground.

“Look Hamish, we don’t really know,” Jo said seriously, “but this is our problem, just Mithya and I, so it’d probably be best if you stayed out of it.”

“Like hell,” Molly burst out, now looking concerned. “We’re your friends.”

“I know,” started Mithya, “and I understand that you want to help but Jo wasn’t lying when she said that we don’t know. We just don’t know, Molly.”

“Okay then where does he fit in? He’s not from here, what with that American accent,” Molly said, gesturing towards Chase who now abruptly looked up.

“Yeah what’s up with you?” Jo said, now narrowing her eyes at the boy.

“Um, well, I sorta saw you guys. Like in dreams. No! It’s not creepy, I swear,” Chase began awkwardly. “It’s just, you’re in trouble, and I think you already know that, but I had to come and warn you. I tricked my dad into taking me here.”

“What a rebel,” Mithya murmured sarcastically, still not liking the idea of facing the prophecy and her destiny or whatever.

“You’re a prophet…” Jophiel said almost to herself while she analyzed Chase.

“A what?” Chase exclaimed. “A prophet? Like the biblical prophets? No, I don’t think-“

“Is it really that unbelievable?” Jophiel interrupted. “You see things and they come true. You’re a prophet, buddy. I’m surprised the angels haven’t said anything to you yet.”

“So you’ve seen our future. What comes next?” Mithya asked dryly.

“I don’t think it would be good if I-“ Chase stopped mid-sentence suddenly fixed on some invisible thing behind them. A wind stirred up from nowhere and furiously circled around the table, causing the girls’ hair blow about their faces ungracefully. Molly shut her eyes firmly, while Hamish looked from side to side frantically. Jophiel and Mithya were fixed on Chase with wide eyes, fearing what would come next yet somehow already knowing.

The book in front of them suddenly opened, the pages flipping by quickly due to some unknown force. Chase closed his eyes and started speaking, but the voice that came out was not his own. It was ancient, powerful, and all too familiar to Jophiel and Mithya who now trembled in their chairs.

“Yet while the dark and the light surge and churn against one another until good and evil mean nothing, many more will rise against the dominant forces and show them the path to their own destinies, to be ever locked in the never ending circle of one another’s torturous fates.” Chase gasped as if he hadn’t been breathing for some time and snapped his eyes open. The wind dropped suddenly and the book slammed itself closed simultaneously. The boy looked at Mithya and Jophiel, his voice now his own once again. “Your prophecy. But you’ve heard it before.”

The two continued to simply stare at him, eyes swimming with fear and the crushing weight of what was to become of them. Hamish and Molly gaped at their two friends, both unable to utter a single word.

“The dark forces will tempt you both,” Chase continued, then looking directly at Jo, “especially you.”

Jo felt uneasy with her supposed part in the future. “Look I’m not gonna go dark side if that’s what you think,” she shot at him, suddenly angry at whoever stuck her in this whole thing.

“It’s not really up to you,” Chase retorted in a surprisingly even tone, no longer the uncomfortable and nervous boy who walked in a few minutes ago. “I’ve seen what lays in the dark and what is supposed to be.”

“So there’s no hope?” Mithya asked, wondering if there was some way they could escape all of this.

“None,” Chase responded. “But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.” Mithya smiled at the young prophet and then stood up.

“I think it’s time we left,” she said, and the other three stood as well and together they made their way to the door.

“Listen before I go, just know that things are going to change for you two very soon,” Chase said to Mithya and Jophiel after they exited the library. “Remain strong and remember who you are, who you want to be. Maybe then you will be able to save yourselves.”

“Well aren’t you just full of wisdom?” Jo muttered sarcastically, receiving an almost hurt glare from Chase.

“Will we see you again?” Mithya asked.

Chase exchanged his glare for a soft smile. “Spoilers,” he replied with a shrug, turning on his heels and beginning to head up the street.

“I swear he sounded just like-“ But Jophiel was unable to finish that thought, for Hamish had suddenly grabbed the sleeve of her sweater and tugged her back down the other side of the street in the direction of Baker Street.


	6. Angels Are Bossy

There was mild talk and telling of shortened versions of their adventure once the four had made it back to the Watsons’ flat. They all failed to mention the events in the library. The group had dinner together and then watched a few programs on the TV, everybody laughing when Hamish and Sherlock yelled at it. At the end of the night, the Winchesters and Mithya took a cab back to the hotel where they settled in for the night. It had been a long day, and Jo was ready for a good night’s sleep. Unfortunately, her night would contain anything but.

Jo opened her eyes to find that she was standing in the middle of an alleyway, staring at the side door to what looked like an abandoned industrial building. She shrugged and held out her hand. Seconds later a piece of red licorice appeared in her palm. She smiled and took a bite. “So this is a dream…” she muttered and glanced around at her surroundings. It was night and the scenery was rather bland and unpleasant. Jophiel took another bite of the licorice and then scowled. “Well what am I doing here?” she asked to no one at all. She shrugged, finished her licorice, and then decided to go inside the building right in front of her. It was a dream after all.

She regretted going in after just a few steps, but the door had slammed behind her, preventing escape. Jophiel was faced with a semicircle of well-dressed men and women. But she knew better. They were angels. So they had found her. Jo knew this was bound to happen at some point, she had seen them watching her all day. A little piece of her had hoped that it had just been a trick of her mind.

She began to laugh awkwardly, not knowing what to do and thankful that it all was just a dream, but knowing they could find her and kill her if they wanted to. “Hey there, guys! What a turnout. Some party, eh?”

A man stepped forward from the crowd with a very dissatisfied look on his face. “Stop fooling around and let’s get to business.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Jo replied. “To what do I owe this pleasure? I figure you folks aren’t just screwing with my dreams for no reason.”

The man clenched his fists and fixed Jophiel with a glare so cold it gave her goosebumps. A woman stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment to calm him down. “Listen,” she began as the man stepped back, “we know about the prophecy. We do not know where it comes from, but we want to ensure that it is not fulfilled. We can help.”

Jo knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you wanted me dead.”

“We do,” the woman replied flatly.

“Well how dandy. Tell me then, just how am I supposed to trust you?”

“You don’t.” Jo stared at the angel, not sure how to handle the situation. She most definitely didn’t trust the angels, but if they would help defy the prophecy, a thing that Jo didn’t want to come true…well, it seemed worth it. “Do you want to stop this from happening or not?” the woman pressed impatiently.

“What do I need to do?” Jo asked hesitantly.

“Good girl,” said the woman with a sickening smile. “You will meet us here, but in the waking world. Everything will be explained then.”

“You know that sounds super shady, right?” Jo said, feeling very uneasy. The woman raised an eyebrow and Jo sighed. “So how am I supposed to get here?” The angel moved towards Jo with two fingers outstretched towards her forehead. Jophiel held her hand up and stumbled backwards. “Hold up! I know how that works and I’d rather not do it that way. Can’t you just give me directions or something normal?”

“When I touch your forehead you shall awaken and know the way,” the woman said dryly.

“Alright, well tell me one thing before I go,” Jo started and the woman nodded. “What you’re going to do, to stop the prophecy, will it be safe? Will anyone get hurt?”

The woman smiled. “Everyone will be safe, your friends and family included.” And with that she pressed her fingers to Jophiel’s forehead and the girl found herself awake on the makeshift bed on the floor.

Jo was glad that she had given Mithya the nice bed that night, because the makeshift thing was close to the door and allowed her to get out of the room easily and without a sound. She made her way out of the hotel, surprised that she didn’t have to think about which way to turn. Jo hugged her jacket against her chilled body as she quickly made her way down the dark London streets. For once in her life, she was scared. 


	7. Let's Try To Be Heroes

Mithya woke up to an unnatural but not quite unpleasant warmth on her chest. She moved her hand and picked up the amulet that was around her neck. It was glowing. Mithya’s eyes widened. It never glowed. Not ever. It had only done so once, when she was with Jo.

Mithya hurriedly sat up in bed, knowing that something must be going on and it was most likely not something good. This she knew from experience. Knowing she had to tell Jo, Mithya looked down to where her friend was sleeping, only to find that her bed was empty.

She threw the covers off and stood up grabbing her coat from where she had set it down on the nightstand and quickly throwing it on. She looked over at Dean and Cas’s bed to find Cas gone. This was not surprising, as he was and angel and didn’t sleep. Sometimes he would go wandering who knows where. Sometimes he’d check up on Sam. Dean and Jo always enjoyed hearing his morning updates about where he had gone.

Mithya now contemplated the best way to sneak out without waking Dean. After a muttered incantation, she got up and ran out of the room without making a sound.

Once she had closed the door, Mithya abandoned all carefulness and sprinted down the hall and out of the hotel. But as soon as she ran out of the lobby door she ran straight into a boy who had been about to enter the hotel, accidentally tackling him.

“I’m so sorry,” Mithya mumbled as she quickly got up and brushed herself off, trying her best to ignore the scrapes and quickly forming bruises that she had acquired due to the fall.

“It’s fine, I-” the boy had started to say, but he stopped abruptly as he looked at her. “Wait, Mithya?”

Mithya looked up at the boy she had run into, now recognizing him as the prophet she had met earlier that day. “Chase?”

“God, I thought I was in time. So she’s already gone?”

“I’m going to skip past the questions and just assume you mean Jo, in which case yes.”

Chase sighed. “I just had a dream of this, I came here to stop her from leaving. I’ve never interfered with my visions, but if we don’t do something Jophiel’s going to die. Plus, this was never meant to happen. The angels weren’t supposed to get involved.”

Mithya stared at him for a few seconds with panic in her eyes before getting back on track. “Where can we find her?” she asked. Chase just nodded and took off running down the street. Mithya followed without hesitation.

When Chase finally stopped they were standing in an alleyway facing the side door of an abandoned warehouse or something. Mithya didn’t know what she’d face inside, but she could sense that it was powerful. More powerful than she was to say the least.

“So this is it? Jo’s in there?” she questioned, still staring at the rusty door.

“Yeah,” Chase said, also fixed on the door. “I don’t know how I got here, but this is definitely the place I saw.”

Mithya finally broke her stare and looked at Chase with a worried expression. He looked back with nearly the same one. “Chase,” she began, “what exactly happens in there. You said she’d die.”

The boy looked down at his feet. “There are a lot of angels in there right now,” he explained, “and they want Jophiel dead. For a lot of reasons, but I’m not going to get into detail. They tricked her into coming here. They’re going to kill her.”

“Right,” Mithya said flatly and then nodded to herself. She looked at Chase and without saying anything both knew what the other was going to do. So together they walked up to the door and opened it.

 

 

“But you said nobody was going to get hurt! You said you were going to stop the prophecy from coming true!” Jophiel yelled at the angels who now had her backed up against a wall.

The woman who had appeared in her dream now stepped forward, causing Jo to edge herself further against the wall. “Yes, I said we would stop the prophecy, but I didn’t say how. You are really very gullible and impulsive. Not a good mix, dear.” Jo glared at the woman, her mind drawing a blank as she tried to think of ways out of her current situation. “It is simple. We are going to kill you. No more prophecy. No more battle between good and evil. No more Nephil on the loose.”

“Who are you anyway? Stunt Angel Number Four?” Jo retorted, trying to buy herself as much time as she could.

The woman edged closer, not at all amused. “I would say that I wish I didn’t have to do this, but I’d be lying.”

It was then that the alley door opened and Mithya and Chase burst in. The angels backed off of Jophiel just slightly to get a better view of the two teenagers who had just interrupted their private meeting.

“Alright now back off before I make you,” Mithya threatened.

“Mithya Pendragon,” said the angel closest to the two newcomers. Mithya recognized him as the man she had seen outside the library. “Nice of you to show up, but we really only need to kill your friend here.”

Mithya had decided right then that she didn’t have time for the angels’ crap. She rose her arms up in one swift movement and with a flash of gold in her eyes the angels were sent flying back, slamming into the far wall. Mithya and Chase then rushed to Jophiel, and all three of then bolted to the door. Their victory was short lived, however, when after a mere three steps the angels had them once again surrounded.

“I’ll have you know that we are much faster than your usual opponent, Pendragon,” the woman from before said calmly as she once again stepped forward from the rest of the group.

“I can do this all night,” Mithya snickered.

“And where would that get you?” the angel responded. “We would only end up becoming tired of your little games and kill you faster.”

Mithya slumped against the wall in defeat, now completely out of options. But then Chase stepped forward in front of the two girls.

“I’d like to see you try and get through me,” he said boldly. The angels simply looked at him with blank faces.

“What threat do you pose, that we angels would have reason to fear you?” questioned the woman.

“Want to find out?” Chase teased.

“Chase don’t-“ Jo started but was too late.

“Kill the boy,” the woman ordered to the angel standing to her side. Suddenly there was a blinding surge of white light so bright that Mithya, Jo, and Chase had to look away. When it died down, the three turned back around to find the warehouse empty.

“What just happened?” Mithya questioned.

“And archangel,” Jo said quietly. “Prophets are protected by archangels. They must not have known what Chase was.” She then turned to look at Chase. “How did you know you would be saved? Just this morning you didn’t even know you were a prophet!”

The boy shrugged. “I just figured that if I really was a prophet, then I must be pretty valuable to them. I guess I just assumed they wouldn’t kill me.”

Mithya laughed. “That’s a dangerous game to play there, my friend. You could’ve died,” she finished more seriously.

He smiled lightly. “Well we were all going to die anyway, right? I figured it was worth a shot.”

“So thanks a bunch,” Jophiel started, “but we really need to get out of here. I don’t know what happened to those angels, but if they didn’t die and just got sent back to heaven…well that means they’re coming back. And they’re going to pissed when they do. I want to be long gone before then.”

“Good point,” Chase agreed, and the three of them headed out of the alleyway and made their way back to the hotel.


	8. A Daisy Chain of Natural Disasters

Jo had to pound on the door several times before a sluggish Dean finally got up and opened it. In their haste hey had locked themselves out of the room.

“Jo? What…how?” he said, rubbing his eyes.

“So you get up to answer the door and didn’t even notice that we were gone. Of course. Now c’mon let us in,” Jo said as she pushed past her father who stepped back to let them all through.

“Wait, who’s this guy?” Dean asked, now fully awake, as Chase walked in.

“Right,” Jophiel started. “This is Chase. He’s a prophet. And he just saved our asses back there so you owe him a thank you, buddy.”

“Okay what the hell happened? Where were you?” Dean asked now sounding worried and a bit angry.

“Okay short version is that I mistrusted some angels, almost got myself killed, and these two showed up and saved the day. Now we need to get out of here,” Jo explained, moving over to her already packed duffel bag (force of habit – she always had to be prepared to leave at any time) and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Angels, Jo! You should know better,” Dean scolded with a huff. “I need Cas here, “ he mumbled, then closed his eyes in prayer. “Castiel, your daughter has-“

“I’m here,” Cas said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. “What happened?”

“How about we save story time for later and get the hell out of here,” Jo suggested.

Cas glanced at Dean who nodded. “Okay but I don’t have the power to transport you all at the same time,” the angel said.

“Take us in pairs of two,” Mithya said and Cas nodded, suddenly gone along with Dean and Jo. However, seconds later he was back, and in the blink of an eye Mithya and Chase were with Jo and Dean once again, no longer in the hotel. Mithya wasn’t even sure that they were still in London.

“Where are we?” Chase asked as he took in their surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a car yard and it appeared to be the middle of the day.

Dean smiled and placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “A friend’s,” he told Chase. “Bobby Singer. We’ll be safe here until we figure out a plan.” They started heading for the house at the end of the yard when Mithya paused. She fiddled with her amulet. It hadn’t stopped glowing yet.

“Wait,” she started, causing everyone to look at her. She turned to Cas. “There’s something I have to do. I have to go back to Camelot and tell my fathers that I won’t be coming back.” Mithya choked up a bit at the end, knowing that she couldn’t see her fathers again. “Can you take me?” Cas nodded.

“What? Why?” Jo questioned, looking sad for her friend.

Mithya’s eyes were already tearing up. “Don’t you see? I can’t go back. I don’t belong in that time anymore, what with all that’s happening here…” she trailed off and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Jophiel walked up to her and squeezed her hand. “I’ll come with you,” she said reassuringly. “You know, for moral support and junk.” Mithya smiled lightly and the two of them turned towards Cas who moved to stand by them. He turned around to face Dean and Chase.

“You two should go inside and inform Bobby of the situation,” he told them. “We’ll be right back.” The two turned and headed for the house while Cas faced Mithya and Jophiel and touched two fingers to each of their foreheads.

In just a moment the three of them were standing in a great hall Mithya recognized instantly to be the castle of Camelot. They were standing right outside of and elegantly carved door that Mithya also recognized. It was the door to her fathers’ room.

“This should be exactly five minutes after you left,” Cas said.

Mithya was taken aback. “How did you know?” she questioned.

Cas shrugged. “I’m an angel. I read your memories while I transported us.” Mithya looked a bit concerned and Cas had to clarify. “Oh don’t worry, not all of your memories, just the one of you leaving Camelot.”

Mithya looked relieved and then turned to face the door. She sighed loudly and then knocked. Arthur opened it, and as soon as Mithya saw her father she wrapped him in a hug and held him tight for a few moments.

“Mithya, good to see you again,” he said after she broke away. “It feels like it has been only five minutes.” He smiled at his daughter and then looked behind her at Jophiel and Castiel. He waved to acknowledge them.

“We’re going to wait down the hall, okay?” Jo said and tugged Castiel down the hall to give Mithya some space.

Mithya walked into the room and saw Merlin, immediately running into his arms, tears running down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Merlin asked, stroking Mithya’s hair.

She broke away and backed up to face them both. “I won’t be staying long,” she started quietly.

“What do you mean?” Arthur questioned. “You’re leaving again?”

Mithya nodded and wiped her eyes again, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I…I won’t be coming back.”

“You’re going to leave…forever?” Merlin asked softly and Mithya nodded.

“No,” Arthur said. “No, you’re not going to leave us. You’re not going to leave me.” He moved so that he stood right in front of Mithya and placed his hand on her shoulders protectively. Merlin stood motionless behind him, tears welling in his eyes. “You’re my daughter, you can’t leave me,” Arthur repeated.

“Don’t say that!” Mithya complained. “It just makes this harder. I don’t have a choice! I _have_ to stay in the future. There’s something bad happening there and somehow Jophiel and I are stuck right in the middle of it.”

“Stay here,” Merlin begged, “where we can protect you.”

Mithya shook her head. Every word her fathers said was a knife to her heart. “But you can’t,” she said. “Not even with all your powers. There are always greater forces. I have to stay with Jophiel. We have to protect each other. We have to keep each other good.” With that she shook free of Arthur’s hold and backed toward the door, tears staining her cheeks. “I love you both. Remember that. Tell Will that I love him and that I never meant any of those jokes about him being a shoddy king. I always thought he’d make a great king of Camelot.” Then she was out the door and running down the hall to where Jophiel and Cas were waiting.

Both had expected how hard this would be for Mithya, so as soon as she joined up with them Cas brought them back to Singer Auto without a word. Much to their surprise, there was someone waiting for them in the yard. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, yet looked surprisingly menacing.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he said with a completely fake smile. He then looked over at Jophiel. “Oh do we have plans for you.”

Jophiel fixed him with a hard stare. “What do you mean you son of a-“ But before she could finish the man touched his fingers to her forehead and suddenly Jophiel had vanished. Mithya and Cas looked completely panic stricken and gaped at the man with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, Castiel,” he started in the same even tone. “Our brothers and sisters will be treating her _very_ nicely.”

Cas’s face had become murderous. “What did you do to-“

“Oops,” the man interrupted as he pulled up his shirt and placed a hand over the angel-banishing symbol that was carved into his chest. In a flash of white light, Mithya found herself standing alone amongst the cars. She dropped to her knees, placed her head in her hands, and screamed.


	9. Epilogue

It was a quiet night. The kind of quiet where the air hung lightly over everything it touched, but never quite settled down. The only sound was the steady lapping of the waves on the lakeshore. Not a single car, truck, or motorcycle drove by on the road. Everything was perfect.

“It seems the same, yet I know everything has changed,” the man said as he cuddled further into the comfort of his blanket and the arm that was wrapped tightly around his shoulder. He stared out at the lake of Avalon, or so it had been called, and the now half collapsed isle that lay on the hill in the center of the lake. He pondered over how long he had been gone and what had happened in that time.

“I understand,” said another man, the one whose arm was wrapped around the other’s shivering shoulder. “You’ve been gone for some time. Too long if you’d ask me.”

The first one looked up at the other and tussled his short black hair. “You look good for your age, Merlin.”

“It’s an aging spell you clotpole,” Merlin said with a laugh. “I tied my aging to yours.”

“Good, then I won’t have to date an old man!” Merlin laughed and hugged the man tightly.

“Do you remember the time before you died, Arthur?” Merlin asked, running his fingers through Arthur’s messy, still wet blond hair.

“Yes,” he replied, looking out to Avalon once again. “There was a battle, and I was protecting Will and…I was mortally wounded.” Merlin nodded his head even though he knew Arthur couldn’t see. A tear ran down his cheek. Merlin couldn’t believe that he was holding Arthur again, _his_ Arthur. He had waited so long.

“I was so upset when you were gone. I couldn’t believe I’d lost you,” Merlin started. “Kilgarrah told me that you would rise again when Albion needed you most.”

“And you waited all this time, Merlin?” Arthur asked, his voice full of admiration and love.

“Yes,” Merlin responded. “I didn’t know when, but I knew you would come back to me and I knew I had to be here waiting for you whenever you did.” Arthur placed his hand over Merlin’s and held it tightly, neither ever wanting to let go.

“So if I was to rise when Albion needed me most, then what’s happening? Why now?” Arthur questioned, feeling able to face whatever challenge would be thrown at him.

“There’s only one thing I can think of,” Merlin said. “There is this great prophecy, old as time itself. It speaks of great war and misfortune and it is being fulfilled now. And at the heart of it is our daughter. She needs our help.”

At this, Arthur straightened up and faced Merlin. “Mithya is here? We haven’t seen her since she left when she was fifteen.”

“I know,” Merlin said. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a large crystal. “I’ve been keeping an eye on her using this. It’s from the ancient crystal cave. I look at it several times a day, even if just to see her face.”

“Well that’s it then,” Arthur began, taking hold of Merlin’s hand, “Tomorrow we find out daughter.”


End file.
